


L x Reader Who is an Overthinker and Has Anxiety Headcanons

by dearestones (Devin_Trinidad)



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anxiety, F/M, M/M, Overthinking, anxiety mentions, reader is an over thinker and has anxiety, request on tumblr, techniques and methods to cope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devin_Trinidad/pseuds/dearestones
Summary: L x Reader Who is an Overthinker and Has Anxiety Headcanons as requested on tumblr.
Relationships: L/Main Character, L/Reader
Kudos: 18





	L x Reader Who is an Overthinker and Has Anxiety Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous Request: Hi! I'm new to tumblr so I hope I'm doing this right. This is where you send requests right?? If not, pls ignore this. Anyhow, if you don't mind, would you write a head canon on how L from death note would comfort or take care of reader who is an over thinker and gets anxious easily? Thank you! I hope you have a great day!❤

  * This man, on the best of days, doesn’t know how to deal with people in what could be considered in a “normal” or “appropriate” manner.
  * (Seriously, he handcuffs himself to a teenager for several months straight in order to figuer out if they’re a mass serial killer and he’s so blunt and callous to people who want him to see them as an equal).
  * That said, he does know what you’re going through. 
  * L is more than likely a neurodivergent character (although it was never explicitly mentioned in canon. However, he probably has had his fair share of overthinking, anxiety, etc. 
  * Not to mention the fact that he more than likely lived in Wammy’s House before, so he probably knows the signs and how to best deal with those who are having mental breakdowns. 
  * So, when he sees you showing the signs of overthinking or going into a spiral because of your anxiety (glazed expression, irritability, hyperventilation, basically any of your specific signs that show you’re getting anxiety), he immediately comes to your side. 
  * He’ll immediately assess what’s wrong and if he can’t find any apparent trigger, he’ll ask what’s troubling you.
  * His voice is low and barely audible, only loud enough so that you can hear. 
  * He’ll be by your side and won’t touch you unless you specifically ask for him. 
  * In fact, he doesn’t impose or intrude upon your personal space. Instead, he’ll let you know that he’s by your side by telling you things with his soothing voice.
  * He’ll make sure to keep you grounded to reality and relaxed by having you count to ten, or using the five senses method, or any other technique that you prefer to make sure that you don’t spiral further.
  * It doesn’t matter how long it takes, this man is patient and willing to stay with you through the worst of everything until you’re showing signs of being okay. 
  * Once you’ve calmed down, he’ll ask you what happened and what could be done to prevent such an incident from happening.
  * You may not realize it, but L will definitely do everything in his power to reduce or completely prevent you from being exposed to your triggers.
  * However, if being exposed to your trigger is inevitable, he will invest time in teaching you techniques and methods to keep you safe and calm during those situations. (He’s had trouble in the past with socialization and cooperating in environments that he felt were hostile, so he knows what he’s doing). 
  * After the event, L personally brings you some of your favorite sweets and beverages.
  * If he’s feeling particularly touchy that day, he might pat you on the head or give you a side hug. 



  
  



End file.
